


Happy Here

by yoonielovesyou (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: ???maybe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Slight Violence, be warned, but only a little!, charley is a creepy crazy dude in this, everybody lives au, maybe light angst, more tags added later, nobody dies au, not canon, sal is smol, well mrs Sanderson and sals mom still die but :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoonielovesyou
Summary: chapter four broke me so I'm writing this to pretend like my children aren't dead/suffering.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty, but I really wanted to contribute to this fandom so here I am!

"Hey kiddo, I know that this place isn't as big as our old house, but we can make it work. I know it. Hey, how about you go and introduce yourself to our new neighbors?" Was what Sal's dad said to him before essentially kicking him out to go partake in some ~social interaction~.

Sal sighed, but agreed nonetheless. He did want to make some new friends, after all, so why not? Sal notices a police affixed in front of an apartment though, so he comes to the conclusion that whoever might've lived in there, definitely doesn't anymore. He's kind of disappointed, they might've been a really nice person! But alas, he will never meet the whoever-the-heck that lived there. The blue haired teen decides to just ignore that apartment for the rest of his life (hopefully) and opts to get started introducing himself on the third floor.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open and Sal is instantly met with the smell of floor cleaner. It's strong, and hurts his nose but he can't really find it in his mind to care, so he just kinda ignores it. Instead, Sal looks up at the very tall woman mopping the floors. She notices him, and smiles. "Oh hello there! You must be the new tenant! I'm Lisa. I'm sorry, you must've had a pretty crappy first impression, with what happened in the apartment across from you. Poor Mrs. Sanderson.." Lisa trails off, before continuing again. "Oh, but we mustn't speak of such dreadful things. Hey, I have a son about your age named Larry, I think you two would be great friends!" Lisa then hands Sal a keycard to the basement, and continues mopping.

Sal decides that he wants to check out the rest of the floors before going to the basement though, so he gets back in the elevator and presses the button to floor two.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because I'm tired and also not good at writing, sorry


	2. Charley and the Pony Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal meets Charley, but things don't go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had to make it interesting
> 
> and yes the name of this chapter is a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

The elevator doors slide open, making a slight creaking noise as the second floor apartments slowly become visible.

Sal walks out, his shoes thudding against the carpet lightly as he knocks on the door of room 201. He waits, but no one answers.  
The blue haired teen does the same to room 202 with the same result.

Then, he knocks on the door of room 203.  
Sal jumps a little as he hears a voice from inside the apartment, telling him to come in. The voice is gruff, but also slightly nasally.

He walks into the room and sees a middle aged man sitting in a chair. The mans hair is greasy, and the white t shirt he wears is covered in sweat and stains that Sal can't identify, and he doesn't really want to either.

"What is with your face, child?" Is what the man asks Sal first. The question strikes Sal as a little rude, but he pays it no mind.  
"It's a prosthetic." Sal says clearly, hoping that the man won't ask him any other questions regarding his appearance  
"So sir, um, what's your name?" The man replies with Charley, before asking the same question to Sal. "So, what is your name, boy?" 

"My name is Sal. I just moved here with my dad." Sal replies shyly. He doesn't know why, but Charley rubs him the wrong way. The teen can't put a finger on it, but something in his gut just seems to be telling him that this man is dangerous.  
Sal cuts the visit short, but when he leaves his eyes flicker to a pink, glittery toy pony with blood on its hooves and the end of its tail.  
Sal shuts the door, and questions why that pony had blood on it, before realizing something.  
Charley could have killed the tenant that lived in 404!  
Sal runs into the elevator and is about to hit the button for the first floor when he sees Charley's room door open.  
The man is holding a knife.

Sal screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry


End file.
